


Lamb and Goat

by PuncturedButterfly



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuncturedButterfly/pseuds/PuncturedButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamb is suspiciously anxious today. Wolf doesn't know why. Turns out it's all the Starchild's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Summoner's Rift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] A little something inbetween working on the next chapter for The Way of Noxus (because yeees, that's still alive) and life. I really love Kindred and kinda ship Lamb with Soraka :'D The dynamic I picture in my head is just really funny.
> 
> So here you go, dear readers.
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, all characters, settings, lores etc. involved do not belong to me but Riot Games.

The magic pulled, to a point were it could be considered vicious, and then they were taken to a place in space and time that many wondered even existed.

The low humming noise in their ears dulled and ebbed away until it vanished, leaving only the faint rustle of wind in leaves. They opened their eyes, gazes sweeping across the ancient stone field. The large nexus in the middle of it, towering over all of them, was adorned by a giant glowing crystal that emitted a faint blue light.

In the far, they could spot the lanes leading to the other side of the Field, turrets rising from the earth holding mighty shields and shining crystal maces.

Kindred were excited.

They had just been introduced into the infamous League of Legends, having been given the offer of infinite hunt. On this Field, it was called the Summoner's Rift, and together with their flock, their pack, they would chase those unlucky enough to oppose them.  
Wolf growled quietly and their attention turned to the other figures accompanying them on the fountain. There were the yordle Gnar, a primitive furball chewing on his boomerang, and the Serpent's Embrace, Cassiopeia. The latter was disinterestingly admiring her sharp nails while slipping a Doran's Ring on a slender digit.

So far, so good. And then Kindred turned and Lamb's gaze became stuck on the soft features of Soraka, the Starchild. She had a serene expression on her face, an elegantly curved horn sprouting from the center of her forehead, and in her firm grasp laid her crescent staff.  
Lamb felt the breath in her lungs expand as her throat seized up. Wolf noticed the stutter in her and sniffed the air but didn't comment on it. Lamb shifted on her feet, throwing a glare at her ever-present companion and then turned away.

Vayne pushed her opaque glasses up and motioned for Soraka to follow her. They could wait at the Krugs for Kindred until they bought their starting inventory. And Soraka, lovely Soraka with her warm golden eyes, sent a smile their way that lifted Lamb's chest.

Then they were off into the southern jungle.

Wolf sneered when they were out of earshot, "She seems to scare you. Should I eat her?" He licked his teeth with a grin, "I haven't had goat in a while." Lamb jerked her head around to face him and promptly rapped him on the head with her bow, "No, Wolf! She's not food!" Wolf whined and stared at her, bewildered, "What was that for?!" But his companion simply took off into the jungle after their allies. He followed, reluctantly and confused.

Lamb skipped over the thick root of a tree and glanced behind her to make sure Wolf was catching up. She needn't have worried though because there he already was, floating leisurely half a step behind her. He was still waiting for an answer and Lamb came to a stop after making sure they were alone, "Don't say these things about her. She is nice, you know."  
It was a quiet, bashful admittance and Wolf stared at Lamb, curious. "So… Is she a _friend?_ " Lamb snapped her head at him, holding his stare before replying truthfully, "Not exactly. But I feel… lighter when I see her." He hummed, thoughtfully and not quite understanding what she meant.

But Wolf was Wolf, and he skipped forward with new excitement in his deep eyes, "Well, then let's go see her!" Lamb felt a rush of anxiety and bolted right after him, meeting with Vayne and Soraka in the small clearing before the Krugs' nest.  
Shaune Vayne, true to her notorious no-nonsense attitude, stood there rigidly with her arms crossed over her chest as she awaited Kindred's arrival. Soraka smiled faintly and Lamb had to forcibly pull Wolf back from pouncing on her in friendly greeting.

The Starchild giggled — unintendedly sending a pleasant shiver through Lamb, because _Oh dear heavens!_ — and patted Wolf on the head. It was obvious she couldn't determine a reason for his fixation on her. Lamb sighed and hoped he wouldn't do anything overly embarrassing. But for the moment, she would enjoy the Starchild's surprised approval for her wolfish companion's affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] I have already pre-written some more lines for this one here and I'll upload them soon. As always, reviews of any kind are much appreciated! :-)


	2. Minions have spawned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] Aaand here's part 2!

Soon after clearing the first camp, Kindred had stalked deeper into the jungle, with Lamb giving a cordial nod to their teammates who went on towards their lane. Wolf parted with them with nudging Soraka, once more inducing an unsure smile from Lamb.

She mumbled, disgruntled, "Can you not do that please? It's like you're begging for her attention." Wolf regarded her with a laugh that sounded like a bark, "Wondrous, because I thought _you_ were seeking her attention." Lamb huffed.  
"And just what gives you the impression?" Her companion narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not blind, little Lamb. And I also sense you're," he sniffed the air again, " _jittery._ Something about her forces a reaction from you." Lamb looked at Wolf and struggled, but eventually decided that there was no use trying to hide from him. After all, he had found her _back then_ so easily as well…

So she told him, but refused to admit any kind of weakness, be it in her voice or choice of words, "I feel drawn to her. She… makes me feel calm, and there is a certain warmth to her eyes, her voice, her smile. I like seeing her and I get jumpy when she sees me."  
Wolf chuckled, a dark timbre reverberating through their shared connection, "Figures. I am surprised to see you like this, though. You're not usually that skittish." Lamb returned his chuckle, "And why would I need to be?"

Lamb touched her forehead, the mask, "Still, she makes my head spin." Wolf watched her with renewed — was it concern? — at this, "Will you not be able to hunt?" Lamb shook her head at him, "In a good way, Wolf. I'm more than ready to hunt." She emphasized her words with a firm nod. Wolf seemed contemplated, satisfied even, "Then let's go! I'm getting bored over here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] If you enjoyed reading, please don't forget to give me some feedback ;-)


	3. First Blood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] The next tiny chapter :-)

With a powerful jump, Lamb propelled herself through the air and landed in a crouch a few meters ahead, bowstring pulled taut and target in sight. Three arrows manifested before her and they flew true as she let loose, " _Wolf, now!_ "  
With a vicious roar, trusted Wolf lashed out and wedged his fangs into soft flesh. The Radiant Dawn's voice boomed across the lane, shouting out a warning, but it was too late. The Eternal Hunters had already marked their prey; Miss Fortune under the looming omen of death.

Kindred's eyes glowed as Lamb went in for the kill, her allies directly behind her. Shauna Vayne, crossbow drawn from her back and the beam of sunlight coming from the heavens throwing a ferocious red glint off her shades, tumbled out of Leona's blade as she lined up a shot at Miss Fortune that pinned her to the nearest tree. As if they coordinated this particular move beforehand, Soraka stepped forward and threw a magical energy field beneath the enemies' feet.  
Leona raised her shield, trying her best to deflect the incoming onslaught against them, but the Bilgewater captain couldn't get back up to her feet. Lamb jumped, Vayne tumbled, and she fell with a scream and three arrows through the chest.

Leona ran back behind the safe line of turret shots that would protect her while a loud "First Blood!" declared that the first hunt was successful. Soraka commanded a rain of stars down unto the earth to keep the Radiant Dawn off of them while they retreated.

Wolf howled in victory. Kindred escorted their allies back to their turret, appreciation shining in their eyes as the thrill of the hunt ebbed away. Soraka, all precious relief that it was over and a shimmer of guilt for taking a life, raised a delicate hand to Lamb's face and a stream of soothing magic thrummed through her body. Wolf danced around them, in complete agreement with the quick recovery.  
Lamb swallowed dryly with Soraka's hand so near, "T-Thank you." The Starchild's conflicted expression lifted at that and she smiled again, and it brought Lamb to new heights, "You're welcome."

Lamb cursed herself for the stutter in her voice, for it invoked a curious quirk of eyebrow from both Wolf and Soraka. She was thankful that Vayne was wandering off to pop a potion in relative silence. Only now did she notice that Soraka was in fact taller than her, if only a bit.  
When the Starchild turned around, Lamb allowed herself to indulge in observing her a little closer, eyes straying from the back of her head to her small shoulders, her curvaceous hips and long legs and — oh shucks, was she blushing?

Wolf poked her with his cold muzzle, his eyes full of mirth as he whispered, "I can see now that having her around isn't so bad after all." Lamb, for the first time this match, felt comfortable and secure with agreeing, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] Again reminding you (I know right, "why's she getting so darn annoying with this?" xD) to leave a note for me to read :-)


	4. A Turret has been destroyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] This one's a bit longer. With cameos of Hecarim and Tahm Kench! :-D

Kindred stalked through the jungle once again, ever hovering in the southern jungle and keeping ears and eyes open for a wandering enemy. They were currently engaged in a fight with the mighty Brambleback, its burning core heating up the area.

Wolf's eyes flashed dangerously as he pounced on the unsuspecting animal and Lamb evaded one of its claws with a graceful sidestep. He managed to wrestle the beast to the ground when he shouted to his companion, "Lamb!"

She raised a hand up high above her head and then jerked it back down to her side; a massive beam of magic cracked like a lightning bolt through the clouds and pierced the Brambleback right through its core. It fell, smote with the powerful magic specifically designed by the Institute of War.

Wolf trotted over to Lamb, his pink tongue dangling off the side of his maw. Lamb nodded to him, "Good work," as two pairs of red rune stones emerged from the dead Brambleback's body and flew over to Lamb, invigorating her with newfound power.  
Wolf grinned, all fun and games, when he suddenly stiffened and snapped his head towards the Bot Lane, "Lamb! They're attacking us!" But Lamb was already on her speedy way, sprinting through the jungle, dead set on making it to the lane before her allies would be slain, _Before Soraka gets hurt._

When Kindred crashed out of the thicket, the gank was already happening. With a bloodcurdling " _Cower!_ " the Shadow of War, Hecarim, dashed forward alongside an army of ethereal riders, his bardiche held before his body.  
Vayne cursed loudly, being the target of his onslaught, and took to her heels. Soraka threw down a bright circle of magic, trying to delay the enemies closing in. But Hecarim pressed on in his fearsome approach, swinging his weapon and ripping a gash into Vayne's torso.

Kindred could only watch as the Nighthunter fell to the ground, but she managed to cushion her fall with a tumble. Hecarim stood dangerously far away from his turret and his allies. She turned, heavy crossbow drawn, and shot him a dirty look from behind shaded glasses.  
Soraka and Kindred were at her side in an instant. With a determination burning in her eyes that Kindred hadn't expected to be seeing from her, Soraka wielded her crescent staff as the clouds made way for a multitude of stars raining down upon Hecarim.

The Shadow of War screeched and Wolf, spurred on to the extreme, pounced on him with his jaws craving flesh. Lamb jumped and fired three arrows at him, continuing the counterattack together with the still bleeding Vayne.  
The Nighthunter seemed to shimmer out of existence for a second, only to reappear a few meters to the side in a crouch, a mighty bolt from her crossbow cracking through the air.

Only now did Miss Fortune and Leona catch up to the turned-around gank and came to aid their teammate. And then, everything collapsed. Their allied turret glowed with blue light and a moment later a massive creature joined the fray.

" _ **GNAR!**_ " boomed a deep voice and a muscled body heaved itself over Kindred to come crashing down right before Hecarim. The dark rider cursed as the yordle raised his bulky arms and hammered his fists onto his helmet, crushing him into the ground.  
Wolf and Vayne smirked at the display while Soraka stood back, always ready to assist their furry frontline. Lamb threw her a sideways glance, making sure she was still standing, and relief washed over her.

" _Kill him!_ " Wolf shouted in a bark and Gnar apparently only agreed. Mighty arms were twitching in anticipation— but Gnar was suddenly rendered stunned by a beam of light called forth from the heavens themselves. Leona dashed forward, shield held up high, and initiated a counterattack.  
Gnar watched in utter confusion as the ground before him began to bubble and then another giant figure appeared. With a dark chuckle and a grin full of sharp teeth, the River King Tahm Kench popped up out of nowhere.

He was big, to the point where he could be considered fat, and his elastic tongue lashed out in the blink of an eye, wrapping steadfast around Gnar and holding him in a deadlock. The yordle sneered in disgust as he tried to free himself, but his power was fading and he began to shrink in size.  
Tahm Kench sputtered around his tongue, "Wha' are ya wai'ing foa?!", and Miss Fortune strutted up and around Gnar to get a clear shot on the squishy backline. She spotted Vayne, still speechless from the sudden appearance of Tahm Kench, and broke out into wild laughter.

"Watch out!" As if having the same thought, both Lamb and Soraka jumped in front of Vayne to protect her from the slew of bullets flying towards them. They crashed into one another, with Wolf adding to the mix, but Vayne stayed safe behind their provided cover.  
Guns smoking, Miss Fortune twirled them in her hands. Soraka went down on one knee. Wolf howled in pain. And Lamb — Lamb was _furious._ "How dare you!" Her voice was shaking, and it sent a cold shiver down Sarah's spine as she halted in her movements. "You're nothing but _prey!_ "

Lamb, a kind of anger flowing through her she hadn't felt in ages, commanded a ring of mystical powers around Soraka. The earth glowed with spectral blue magic as the borders of the circle negated any further injury from being inflicted upon those dwelling within.  
Miss Fortune looked on stunned as her bullets hit but never killed and Leona wavered in reluctance of engaging. Tahm Kench was busy wringing Gnar's neck not far away, obviously eager to continue their struggle from the Top Lane.

Lamb snapped at the Starchild, voice shaking, "Get up, we need you!" She readied another arrow and fired at Leona, forcing her backwards as she stepped before Soraka protectively. Wolf sneered and licked his teeth, sensing his companion's thirst for blood.  
"Finally! I was wondering when you would thaw!" And then he was off and at Miss Fortune's throat again. The circle flared up and then dissipated, granting those within a short respite. Soraka nodded firmly, her determination lifting Lamb's spirits, and she opened her arms wide as the stars responded to her beck and call.

" _Live!_ "

Starlight shot forth from above, piercing through the light of day in a golden glow, twinkling as fresh power surged through the allies, and they charged as one. Gnar, having been able to break Tahm Kench's sticky hold on him, was already snarling again and hopped over the River King to take position behind the enemy team. With a battle roar rivaling that of Rengar, he launched his body in a smash against Tahm and Hecarim, throwing both right into the arms of Kindred.  
They crashed into Leona and Miss Fortune, now exhausted from the prolonged battle and sandwiched in-between a giant yordle and two fierce duelists accompanied by a displeased Starchild. Wolf only cackled in delight.

"I _smell_ their fear… Let's _pounce!_ " He bared his fangs and at the command of Lamb, sprung right into action. Vayne followed closely after, diving forward and shot Miss Fortune in the head before she could even retaliate.  
Gnar, now _royally_ pissed off, promptly gave Sarah a trouncing she wouldn't forget for weeks to come. Hecarim tried to shield her, but he was quickly taken care of by a coordinated attack from Kindred. They deterred him long enough to take him down, his body glowing before vanishing, and then directed their shared attention towards Tahm Kench.

The River King was already on his way out of this bad-turned-worse teamfight, leaving Leona to deal with four enemies alone. She shot him the darkest look she could manage, shouting an insult after him, before she too became prey to the Eternal Hunters.  
Tahm Kench managed to actually flee to the river before, entirely unsuspected from anyone, a single star shot through the sky and downed him before he could take another step. All eyes flew to Soraka, who blushed embarrassingly under all the unwanted attention.

Wolf howled and buried his muzzle in her side with a barking laugh, while Lamb felt a smile creep up on her obscured face and she touched her mask. Vayne huffed in exertion and rolled her shoulder, "Nice peel, Gnar." The Missing Link hopped to Lamb's side, a big cheesy grin on his furry face as he addressed Vayne, "Gnar, bada!"

"Glad that that's over." Lamb's attention turned to Soraka and she suppressed the urge to squeal at the sight of her still pink cheeks. _So cute._ Wolf agreed with the Starchild, "Yes! But what a good hunt!" She affectionately patted his head, earning a satisfied growl from him.  
Lamb felt warmth in her chest, Wolf's feelings of contentment lapping at her own consciousness, but her shyness prevented her from approaching Soraka. Instead, she turned and gazed at the turret in front of her, "We should take advantage of this."

The flock, the pack, followed as Kindred began the siege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] I hope you enjoyed reading. As you may have noticed, I changed the rating to a T, because there is actually a fair share of violence in the setting...
> 
> Until next chapter! ;-)


	5. You have slain the Dragon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] Welcome back and I do hope you'll enjoy this next small snippet of Kindred's wondrous adventures on Summoner's Rift! :-)

After successfully taking down the turret in Bot Lane, Kindred had promptly initiated a fight in the dragon pit with the mighty, fire-breathing creature. Gnar was helpful in drawing the giant lizard's attention and keeping it from attacking the smaller, more fragile members of their group while they barraged it with bolts and stars and arrows.  
Cassiopeia had promptly joined them after forcing Kassadin out of the lane and establishing a time window for her to go and assist her teammates. Together, they turned to the dragon — and Wolf had the time of his life.

He dashed in-between the beefy yordle and the dragon's claws, viciously biting and ripping at its thick scaly hide. The stench of scorched earth and smoke filled the area, but in the end, Kindred exchanged a glance and the glowing spear of magic broke through the heavens, piercing and smiting the beast. They all watched as it fell, with a screech, the sight of it sending a surge of power through the champions.

The Serpent's Embrace hissed in dissatisfaction as she dipped the end of her tail into the river, eager to wash away the faint spray of dragon blood staining her pristine scales. She gave the others a sweeping gaze before parting from them and returning to her domain, not wanting to fall behind her opponent now that she had a lead.  
The rest of the group called upon the magical currents flowing through the Summoner's Rift, and were soon teleported back to the Fountain.

With their wounds from the fierce battle healed, Kindred readied themselves to depart into the jungle again. While Wolf had his sights already on the thick trees beyond the gates of their base, Lamb felt distracted by the remaining three of her allies — _Okay, let's be honest here,_ she thought to herself as she stole a glance at Soraka.  
The Starchild was currently fastening the small broken piece of a bronze shield to her belt, the other half sat comfortably on one of Vayne's multiple leather straps. A faint gleam manifested between them and seemed to seek each other out, and the blue swirling magic connected with a quiet hiss.

Lamb looked on and she straightened subtly, a weird sensation of — _jealousy?_ — forming in her gut when she saw the gentle smile Soraka threw over to Vayne. The Nighthunter, in return, didn't even acknowledge Soraka. She simply breezed past her and towards the lane.  
Lamb felt her eye twitching beneath the mask as she stared a hole into the back of Vayne's skull. How could she be so cold, least of all to someone so warm? It was Wolf, in the end, who pulled her out of her reverie.

With a curious shine to his eyes, he tilted his head, "What's wrong?" Lamb only inhaled through her nose, trying to shake her annoyance at Vayne off, "Nothing." She mumbled to herself as she too breezed past her companion and into the jungle, "If she was with _me,_ I would never give her the cold shoulder…"  
She hadn't anticipated Wolf overhearing the quiet hiss of anger, but Wolf was always attentive, and so it surprised her to hear him barking out a laugh, "Hah! You're talking about Soraka again?" Lamb's eyes bulged and she jumped at his face, snapping his maws shut with both hands clasped firmly around his muzzle.

He struggled against her grip, huffing out of protest at being restrained, and eyed his companion oddly. Lamb was looking over her shoulder, trying to determine whether Soraka had heard his _frivolous accusation_ or not. Thankfully, she hadn't turned around or anything.  
"Quiet! What if she heard you?!" Wolf felt the urge to bite her hand but the amusement he felt regarding Lamb's obvious distress outweighed his desire to rid her of the appendage. He chuckled, "Relax, little Lamb. She didn't hear anything. And I think your obsession with her is painfully obvious anyways."

Lamb stilled at that, staring at him hard, " _…Am_ I obvious?" Wolf's bemused face ruffled her feathers but the question of "does she know?" dominantly pushed all other concerns away. He danced away, his joy grazing the edges of Lamb's consciousness, "Not really. At least I don't think they see it as clearly as I do. I can sense your nervousness, your…" another typical sniff at the air, "infatuation."

Lamb growled, really _growled,_ and it tore a deep rumbling laugh from his throat. She decided to ignore him for the moment and moved into the jungle. But Wolf — dear, frustrating Wolf — followed closely after.

He smiled with unbridled joy, "Even if she did know, there's no way she could hide away for long. We are, after all, the Eternal Hunters. Because we don't tire, and we don't give up!" Lamb felt her sour mood vanish and suddenly something tugged at the corners of her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] Thanks again for investing your precious time in reading my humble words :3 If there is anything you would like to say, feel free to write a review ;-)


	6. An Inhibitor has been destroyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] A new chapter for my dear (and very persevering) readers :-)
> 
> Have fun reading and don't fret: I'm still alive and writing :-P

Thirty minutes into the match, and the lanes and jungle and river were cluttered with remnants of the battle between the two opposing forces. Scorched earth reminiscent of a fight for the blue buff in the northern jungle, grass and fern crushed under massive boots and tiny feet of endless minions, and deep holes in the riverbed created dangerous traps for unaware trespassers.

Kindred skidded to a halt inside a brush near the Brambleback's nest in the northern jungle, ears straining. Wolf was completely silent beside Lamb, his teeth glinting in the shade. Suddenly there was a rustle in the brush next to them and then heavy panting mixed in with curse words.

"Blasted Voidwalker! I'm gonna…" a deep gasp for air followed, "…wring his scrawny neck if he doesn't show up in the next fight!" There was another pant and then they saw him — Tahm Kench, toppled over with exhaustion as he desperately tried to catch his breath.  
Arms akimbo, he stood there not even six feet away and flamed about his teammate. Wolf licked his teeth, eyes shining in anticipation. He looked over to his companion and Lamb nodded as she nocked an arrow.

With a wild war cry, they broke out of the undergrowth. Tahm Kench's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates before he retaliated, screaming for aid. He hadn't had enough energy left to make an escape and was quickly dispatched by the Eternal Hunters. A surge of power reinvigorated Lamb and Wolf as they watched the River King disperse in a million shards of blue light.  
Lamb allowed herself a smirk beneath her mask just as Vayne tumbled out of the brush next to her, a stone-faced expression fixed firmly on her face. She curtly commented on the fact that Kindred so deliberately stole — _"What are you talking about? I secured that one!"_ — the bounty on Tahm Kench. Then she left, not bothering to keep herself with such trivialities as socializing with teammates.

Lamb idly preened the pristine white fur of her mane in satisfaction. Wolf chuckled, "Heh, you can be incredibly childish, you know." His companion shook her head, waltzing away, "I am not childish. She deserved it."  
"For what? For not ogling at Soraka the way you do?" Lamb raised a hand in threat, but Wolf only playfully lapped at her palm. She made a face as she looked at her hand, " _No._ I am just appreciating her for who she is." Wolf quirked an eyebrow, "Of course you do."

They continued to bicker for a while and quickly got rid of the Brambleback before joining their team at the inner turret on top lane. Vayne, Soraka, and Gnar were already hammering away at the brittle statue while Kindred could spot Hecarim and Leona lurking behind it. They wanted to protect the turret, but getting too close would mean certain death since Gnar could easily smash them and prepare two kills for his team.  
So they hung back and watched rather helplessly as the assault of their opponents finally managed to complete the siege. The turret fell in a pile of debris, one that Lamb gracefully jumped over immediately after, Wolf already dashing away in an attempt to sink in teeth in soft flesh. But Leona, ever vigilant, had her comrade's back. She parried a slash from sharp claws that came out of nowhere and then retreated behind the inhibitor turret.

The group pressed on, knowing full well that their opponents couldn't defeat them in a head-on team fight. What they didn't anticipate though, was an ambush from behind.

Vayne was the first one to immediately stop sticking bolts into the inhibitor turret. With her opaque glasses sending a vicious red gleam across to Lamb, she ripped the crossbow from her back and tumbled a few meters — just barely enough to avoid getting assassinated by none other than Kassadin, the Void Walker, who after this much time slaying minions and gaining power, was finally ready to slaughter his way through enemy lines.  
Vayne made a noise in the back of her throat; being one of the most notorious duelists in the League, she was used to being the target of all and every enemy walking the Fields of Justice. With practiced ease, the Nighthunter carefully overstretched her massive crossbow and unleashed a bolt powerful enough to knock Kassadin backwards.

An ethereal grunt signaled his displeasure at getting rebutted, but Kassadin wouldn't be Kassadin if one could escape him so easily. His eyes blazed unhallowed and he charged. His body was swallowed by a purple glow as he disappeared from existence, only to reappear directly in Vayne's face again. The woman flinched just a bit before pivoting backwards and finding cover behind a small Gnar. The yordle — apparently unaware of the danger — flung himself forward and right into the jagged Netherblade of the Void Walker.  
With a pathetic cry, he crumbled in a heap. Soraka whirled around and glared at Kassadin, desperate to get to her fallen comrade, but unable to get past the assassin. Kindred backtracked as well, but soon found themselves cowering against a massive Hecarim.

The Shadow of War raised his arms high above his head and brought his bardiche down on Lamb's head. There was a frightening crack and everything went dark for just a second before Lamb was called on by Wolf who wasted no time wedging his fangs into Hecarim's middle.  
The impact was so profound that Lamb stumbled, a hand going to her face and feeling a large crack in the mask on her face. Panic shot through her — an emotion not felt for so long that she couldn't even remember when she last did — and Wolf let out a pained growl in response.

Suddenly, time crashed down upon them. There was Leona, in all her golden glory, ramming her shield into Vayne from behind and sending her to the ground in a daze. There was Tahm Kench, baring his maws and swallowing a tiny and frightened Gnar in one piece. There was Miss Fortune, staying safely behind Hecarim and ripping bullet holes in armor and flesh alike.

And then, there was _Kassadin._

_Kassadin,_ who practically gleamed with satisfaction as he drew back his arm and ran the length of his blade through Soraka's torso. In a desperate attempt to save herself from getting skewered alive, Soraka closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to the heavens. Lamb watched with blurry eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek and she surrendered herself to her fate.  
Ears ringing and legs shaking, she fought herself out of the dirt and threw a hand out — magic trickling through her bones and shooting outwards. Soraka fell. Kassadin extracted his blade from between her ribs. The stars blinked for a moment in response to the Starchild's call — but it was too late.

Kindred's spell manifested itself beneath Kassadin's feet instead of Soraka's and the Void Walker watched with surprise before turning his gaze to Lamb. _Too late,_ was what shot again through Lamb's mind with a deafening finality, even as Soraka's power cured her wounds and brought her back to her feet.

Wolf, ever present Wolf, bared his teeth and ripped a great gash into Hecarim's body, the warrior falling with a pained cry. Then he jumped and forcefully pushed Lamb into her own circle of magic, to make sure she wasn't the next target.  
"Get a hold of yourself! It's _not_ over yet!" he bellowed and made a go at Kassadin. They wrestled with each other for a moment before, finally, aid came to their side.

A slim shadow rose from the fighting and, with a grimace so terrifying it could only be born from nightmares — _Cassiopeia bared her fangs._ Everyone turned, everyone gazed into her face, and in the blink of an eye, those unlucky enough to call her an enemy today froze in eternal stone.  
Tahm Kench, in his utter terror, had raised his hands before his gaping face and out from his mouth sprung a tiny, yet slimy, Gnar. The Serpent's Embrace dared a quick glance down at the Yordle, her eyes brimming with unspeakably powerful magic, before she turned back to the feast led out before her.

With a graceful flick of her wrists, she threw a powdery poison right in the middle of her enemies. It sunk quickly to the ground before turning into a bubbling toxin beneath multiple stone feet. With the field set, Cassiopeia bore down on her unsuspecting victims. Fangs bared she slithered right on top of Kassadin, strangling him with the entirety of her body.  
The spell wore off just in time for him to see her face again, then she lodged her deadly fangs into his neck, claws securing an iron grip on his shoulders. There wasn't even a cry as he dispersed in blue light right underneath the Serpent's Embrace as soon as Kindred's magic faded out. She smirked, an expression sharper than most blades, and turned to Miss Fortune who was just recovering.

Gnar was shaking himself and in the process turned into his giant prehistoric form of pure destruction. With an angry swipe of his beefy arms, he smashed the remnants of the other team into the brick wall marking the border of Summoner's Rift. They ended up in a dazed pile on the ground; with only three of them remaining.  
A bloodied Hecarim was easily finished off by Wolf, who ripped him apart with powerful jaws, howling gleefully. The next few seconds were like a déjà vu to Leona and Tahm Kench; only this time around, Leona was the one leaving her bruised and battered comrade behind. Not rueful in the least, she blinked away in a flash and managed to get out of the slaughter. Tahm Kench, entirely against his natural urges, clasped his mouth firmly shut and accepted his demise at the hands of a revenge-seeking Gnar.

The fight was over. And while the rest of their team went straight to start besieging both inhibitor turret and the inhibitor itself, Kindred stayed somewhat behind.

Lamb fought herself out of the dirt again, head whirling around to the trunk of the tree at which the Starchild had been slain, but all that was left was a faint gleam in the air. Her thoughts were empty, her heart pounding in her small chest. The magic finally whizzed out.  
Wolf, her eternal companion, brushed the length of his head across the small of her back and nudged his way into the crook of her arm. Lamb rested her hand against his head, seeking and giving solace. "Don't be sad, little Lamb," Wolf's deep voice rumbled to her ears, "Sacrifice is just another way into our arms."

She turned to him, her eyes glowing harsher than ever beneath the cracked mask, "I am not sad." Her whisper betrayed nothing, but Wolf could feel the lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] Let me know what you think! :-)


	7. Victory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] H-Hi. It is I, PB, and I have returned to grant you access to the last chapter of LaG… I kinda wrote this entire thing during work yesterday because the office was quiet and I had some spare time to kill.
> 
> I have been inspired to (finally) get back to this after earning an S+ on Kindred in All for One (or was it One for All? I'm so confused…). It's not proof-read or anything, I just wanted to get it out there. Have fun reading =)

Lamb's head turned towards the nexus when a pale blue column of light shot down in the area; an indicator that a fallen comrade had just been brought back to life. Wolf hummed, "There we go. She's back, can we go hunting now?"  
Lamb made a face behind her mask but refrained from scolding her companion. He had long since sniffed out her affection for the former celestial and as long as he teased her in solitude it was tolerable.

Kindred rushed off towards the river. The local Scuttle Crabs had just repopulated the area and the Eternal Hunters were keen on catching one of them. Wolf had his fun chasing after the terrified creatures and Lamb assisted him in taking one down, though her mind was elsewhere.

Her small chest bubbled with fury at the memory of Kassadin's _gloating_ face as he skewered Soraka on his blade. Wolf licked his teeth and returned to her side, eyes shining with blood thirst, "If you're so angry with him, why don't we pay him a visit?"  
He turned towards the other side of the vast battleground and Lamb nodded eagerly. She gave him a pat on the head before following his suggestion. Together, they made off to where the Sentinels in the southern jungle resided.

The two of them were in luck; the Voidwalker was currently engaged in a fierce battle against the Blue Sentinel. The monster smashed its fists down onto the ground — where Kassadin stood just a second ago.  
He had vanished and reappeared right behind the beast, drilling his Netherblade into its back. None of the beings involved in the fight noticed a pair of exceptional hunters stealthily hiding in the brush closest to them.

Kindred held their breath; head ducked and on all fours Lamb patiently waited for the right moment to strike. Her eyes gleamed beneath her mask and she traced the faded crack in it with a careful finger. The low timbre of Wolf's growl shook the air into vibration.  
They waited ample time, until the Sentinel was almost down to its knees, before they charged out of the thick brush and attacked. Kassadin's eyes blazed and he whirled around, his labored breath wheezing. The Sentinel fell prey to Lamb's Smite magic, while Wolf latched onto the Voidwalker with pearly white teeth and great pleasure.

Lamb nearly burst with satisfaction at catching the damned assassin off-guard like this. She was way past the point of wanting to kill him in honored combat; she wanted his _blood._ Lamb performed a graceful sidestep as Kassadin's blade sliced the air and fired an arrow point-blank into his face.

Her opponent huffed in annoyance before he evaded what would have surely been a killing blow with another dimension shift. The rift before Lamb closed in a flash of sickly purplish color and she turned so fast she nearly got whiplash, but just in time to dodge another swipe at her throat.

Wolf was right beside her and then pouncing on Kassadin, growing increasingly frustrated with him, "Come here, you!" A dark chuckle was the arrogant response and then Lamb felt a painful sting in her chest—

—she watched with wide eyes as Wolf took a strike to the head. A pitiful whimper echoed through the jungle and her dear, dear companion hit the ground in a cloud of dust. " ** _Wolf!_** " Lamb shouted; panic, and fear, and desperation, and all the emotions she shouldn't have been capable of feeling anymore suddenly shot through her being.  
Her throat seized up and for a split-second she was so paralyzed she couldn't even move her eyes from the cowering shadow on the floor. Kassadin made a show of wiping his sword on his sleeve, relishing her pain.

But Lamb only felt _heat._

Burning anger whizzed in her veins and the overwhelming pain Wolf was suffering from was scorching her own mind. Her eyes lit up in ethereal light and Lamb drew an arrow infused with all the rage of a dying star.  
The powerful gleam momentarily blinded the Voidwalker, but it was enough to startle him. Lamb took a flying leap and released the arrow with might. It was more like a beam of light that cut through the entirety of Kassadin's body and the three trees immediately behind him.

It drilled itself into the air, oscillating for a moment and then dispersing into faint crystals. Kassadin's cry was so pathetic Lamb felt the urge to spit the dirt where he just stood a moment ago. But— something was more important right now.

She whipped around to her fallen comrade and stumbled to his side, dropping herself next to him. With shaky hands, she reached out for him. His silky fur was a stark contrast to her own as she stroke it so gently, so delicately that her genuine concern was plain as day. "…Wolf?" she whispered, hands so careful on his cheek that one would get the impression he might break if any more pressure was added to the caress.  
The twitching of an ear had Lamb let all the air in her lungs escape in a long exhale. Relief flooded her senses and for a second there, her vision swam before she blinked the irritating wetness away. An incoherent growl indicated her eternal companion had just said something, but the rushing in her ears only subsided slowly.

"W-What was that?" she asked. She searched for the faint glow in the hole of the mask where Wolf's right eye was located and leaned over him, hands on either side of his face. His eye rolled around until it found her inquiring gaze, and Lamb felt the tiniest smile tug at the corners of her lips at the amused wrinkles she spotted.

"…Gotcha?"

There was a pregnant pause in which Lamb only smiled down on her companion.

In the next moment however, she sprang to her feet and stomped down her hoof on Wolf's _thick, stupid, unbelievable_ _ **head**_ _of a dog!_ She lost it, "You _**played**_ _dead?!_ Are you _serious,_ Wolf?! How _dare_ you do that to me, you _useless, shabby son of a—_ "  
"Hah!" he barked a laugh while trying to escape her ire — or rather her foot. The moment he got up, a shudder ran through his being as he was being smacked hard on the head with Lamb's trusty bow.

"You are literally _the worst!_ " Lamb complained as he howled in suffering. "I genuinely thought you had gotten killed! And— And you…!" Wolf licked his own nose in pleasure and dodged another angry strike from his comrade, "Be careful, I'm _injured!_ "  
The feelings entangled themselves until only a bunch of irritated mush remained in either of them and they seized their shenanigans. Wolf practically radiated happiness and Lamb found her own anger couldn't force his bubbliness into submission. She yielded to his fiery joy.

The heat finally subsided and faded into a warmth she wasn't sure she should grant him, but Wolf felt it anyways and affectionately tackled her, only receiving a grunt of mild displeasure in return. They left the clearing in companionable silence.

 

* * *

 

The fight was over shortly after. Kassadin didn't have a chance to re-enter the battlefield, because Kindred and their flock, their pack, completed the siege against the opposing nexus with relative ease. They had long since passed the high stone walls separating the jungle from the base and the red nexus had been growing weaker with each turret they destroyed.  
After the magical currents initiated their return to Runeterra, the Champions were allowed to remain for a while on the Fields of Justice. Kindred joined up with their teammates and Lamb's eyes easily found Soraka's. The Starchild was smiling, not a trace of her former pain remaining on her beautiful features. A pleasant tingle trickled down from the top of her head to the bottom of her hooves and Lamb shyly turned away.

Vayne was standing in front of them, crossbow casually slung over her shoulder, as she eyed the broken remains of the nexus. Gnar was cheerfully digging in the dirt nearby, searching for hidden treasures or something.  
He had certainly been a boulder between Vayne and her reapers today, Lamb mused idly. Such a silly little thing, but a powerful ally nonetheless. Cassiopeia's presence had already been removed from the battlefield; she was apparently needed in the reconciliation of another quarrel.

Lamb turned around when she felt Wolf missing from her side and spotted him begging for attention from Soraka. She narrowed her eyes; she could practically _smell_ him wagging his tail. Soraka laughed at his playful antics but furrowed a brow when she laid a hand on his head.  
"What's that?" She felt his skull and noticed a bump right above where his mask ended. Wolf glanced back towards Lamb and she in return inhaled sharply. They held eye contact for a moment as Lamb tried to communicate herself to him.

Her blood pressure increased, _Oh no, you're not going to tell her I hit you. You wouldn't dare to do that to me. You can't really be thinking of—_

"Lamb hit me."

_—You're a blasted traitor!_

Soraka slowly turned towards Lamb who vehemently refused to look at her. The Starchild hummed in contemplation, "Hmm. Did she now…?" Wolf whimpered tragically and nudged Soraka's leg, earning himself a scratch behind the ears.  
Soraka found her smile again, "You know what always helps best against something like that?" Wolf gazed up at her, and both him and Lamb kind of expected Soraka to just dump a star on top of Lamb's head.

Instead, she took his face into her palms, leant down to him, closed her eyes— and touched a gentle kiss to his head.

It was like a punch right into her chest, but Lamb didn't feel any pain. Just Soraka's warm hands on Wolf's cheeks, the soft press of her lovely lips, and the blush she knew was spreading all over her body was rapidly extending to Wolf's body as well.

The nervous tingle came back with a force when Soraka finally, blessedly, released them both from her sweet torture. The Starchild, never one to be cheeky, threw a knowing look over to Lamb. _Embarrassing!_ Lamb shouted at herself as she felt her jaw go slack and her mouth pop open. She must have looked like a fish.

Just in this very moment, a blue light engulfed Soraka and she broke their mutual stare. She looked down at her hands and then shrugged before she was released from the Institute's magic. Lamb stared after her for a long while, not even noticing how her dear Wolf had melted into a puddle on the stone tiles.

The magic started humming around them as well and Kindred suddenly felt a sharp desire to reply something, anything, to Soraka.

 

* * *

 

They awoke to the sounds of birds chirping in the trees, wind ruffling their fur almost affectionately. Lamb opened her eyes to be met with the clearing they had taken a break in before they had been summoned to the Fields of Justice.

Wolf was at her side, shaking himself and finding her eyes. They didn't say anything, but felt the same thing in their shared consciousness; _longing._ Then, Wolf barked loudly like the silly dog he was, the memory of a kiss coming back to them both.

Lamb grinned, her cheeks on fire. She tugged her legs closer to her body and let herself fall against Wolf's side, draping an arm over him. He, in turn, hummed in satisfaction and nuzzled against her.

Lamb spoke softly, as if sharing a secret, and only for them to hear, "What a good hunt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] Done! My first multi-chap fic that's actually completed — what a joy :-P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading and I would like to thank all of you who took their time and left me a review or a PM with their thoughts and ideas. I appreciate you all so much :-)


End file.
